Peach Girl Jr High
by Sae16
Summary: This story takes place when Momo was in Jr. High. When she lived in a world with out Sae and Kiley...


Peach Jr. High  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl. Or any of Miwa Ueda's stories.  
  
Y'know how in the beginning of the Peach Girl series, Momo always talked about her Jr. High days? Well I decided to make a little Fan Fiction of what I think happened in Jr. High. When Momo didn't even know Sae. Or Kiley.  
  
"Hey Momo! C'mon we are going swimming!" My friend Kyoko said.  
  
"Okay! Hold on! I have to put on my gym clothes in the locker!" I said laughing. I just said that for an excuse. I really wanted to stand by the baseball field to watch Toji.  
  
Toji was the boy I had liked for a couple of years now. It was almost the end of 8th Grade. And than I would start High School. I needed to find out what High School he was going to so maybe I could get the courage to talk to him.  
  
"Done!" I yelled. I saw Toji. He was running trying to catch the flying ball. He was so hot. I need courage to ask him out! I thought. Then I ran and jumped into the pool.  
  
"Momo, stop staring at Toji. I know you like him. You don't have to say you are putting away your clothes as an excuse!" Kyoko said.  
  
"I know. But I didn't want to scream, "HOLD ON I WANNA LOOK AT TOJI!" I said.  
  
"Okay, Okay." Kyoko said.  
  
"I will be right back. I wanna sneak up on Tetsu and Macha." I said.  
  
"Oh, you mean the two new love birds!" Kyoko said.  
  
"Yeah! Be right back!" I said.  
  
I swam underwater and swam all the way to where they were. Then I popped out of the water!  
  
"OHMIGOSH!" Macha said. "Momo you little sneak!"  
  
"Gottcha!" I said. "So how's life treating you?"  
  
Tetsu said, "Good now that I have Macha in my life." Than he gave a little wink.  
  
"Oh stop it!" Macha said as she turned bright red.  
  
"Yeah, Um... Okay." Well did you hear anything from Toji, Tetsu?" I asked.  
  
"Well he said that there is one girl he likes but she's in his Algebra class." Tetsu said.  
  
"Shoot. I am not in his Algebra class." I said.  
  
Then Kyoko came around. "Momo you can't just leave me."  
  
"Sorry, Tetsu here learns stuff about Toji." I said.  
  
"So you're using him?" Kyoko said then laughed.  
  
"You could say that." I said. Then we all laughed. "Man, I love the water. I could swim forever."  
  
"I couldn't!" Macha said. "I could get as red as a strawberry!"  
  
"I get as tan as Fabio." I said. We all laughed some more.  
  
Whistle the gym teacher was blowing the whistle, "TIME TO GET OUT!"  
  
"Shoot. Okay now Tetsu; find some more stuff about Toji! Find out what High School he is going to!" I said.  
  
"Whatever Momo!" Tetsu said smiling.  
  
"Momo, last one to the showers is a rotten egg!" Macha said!  
  
"Momo, you might be a fast swimmer, but I am a fast runner!" Kyoko said! Then we all started running.  
  
"Class, since it is the end of the year I need you to turn in your text books. If you don't you will have to pay $45.98 for a new book." My reading teacher said. "Now, get together in your groups and talk about your project that's due in two days! Than after we have to register fro High School!"  
  
Me, Kyoko, and Macha got together.  
  
"Okay, I started my "half" what about you guys?" Macha said.  
  
"Me too." Me and Kyoko said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, did you bring them?" Macha asked.  
  
"Yeah, you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Okay, who really cares about this, what about High School?! What High School are you guys going to?" Kyoko said.  
  
"I dunno. I need to find out what High School Toji is going to." I said.  
  
"Toji, Toji, Toji!" Macha said. "Just ask him out! He's gonna say yes!"  
  
"No he won't! He already likes a girl in his Algebra class. I need more time!" I said.  
  
"Whatever. You can't wait you're whole life!" Macha said.  
  
"I need to." I said. "I just need more courage!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
2 WEEKS LATER!  
  
"MOMO! I FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT HIGH SCHOOL TOJ..." Tetsu yelled.  
  
"SHHH! Not so loud." I said, "So what High School?" I asked curiously. We had to turn in our High School forms in two weeks.  
  
"Alta..." Tetsu started.  
  
"THANKS SO MUCH! THANKS THANKS! BYE!" I yelled.  
  
I was in such a hurry to tell my friends. I wondered what High School they were going to. I could spend High School wish Toji! I might even get to go out with him!  
  
I ran some more when I bumped into Toji!  
  
"Err... Sorry." Toji said.  
  
"OHMIGOSH! I am so sorry!" I said. I could feel my face turn bright red.  
  
"It's okay. I am fine." Toji said. He was so kind.  
  
"I am so sorry Toji." I said.  
  
"You know my name?" He said confused.  
  
"Um... yeah... You're... Um... TETSU'S friend. And Tetsu is my friend's boyfriend."  
  
"Oh! So you're Momo?" He said. He knew my name!  
  
"Yeah!" I said. I was so happy! I wonder what Tetsu's friend said about me.  
  
"What did he just say about me? Just wondering!" I said.  
  
"Well he said, you're the one who's a good swimmer and ... um... tan." Toji said.  
  
I laughed..., "Its okay. Yeah I am tan. But I love swimming so what can I do?" I said.  
  
"Okay, well I have to get to class." Toji said.  
  
"Bye." I said.  
  
After I ran back to class I found Kyoko, and Macha! Toji is going to Alta and so am I!" I said.  
  
"What?" Kyoko and Macha said together. "But we are going to Springs High School. Momo we won't be able to see you!?"  
  
"Are you serious!?" I said. "I won't be able to see you?!"  
  
"Momo, do you want to give up your friends for a boy you like and my not even get to date!?" Kyoko said.  
  
"I don't know! I really like him! I really do! And I might have a change with him, if I do go to High School with him! I just talked to him in the hallway and he knew my name! We are getting closer and closer..." I said. I was feeling bad for leaving my friends but...  
  
"Wow! He knows you're name!" Macha said! "I am leaving. I am done with this. Have a good weekend!"  
  
Later that day I was walking home when Kyoko came up to me and grabbed me by the arm and said, "Momo, don't get depressed, okay? Just listen. Someone told me Toji doesn't like girls with dark skin. I just wanted to let you know."  
  
Then she ran off. That was the worst shock I've ever had. And now I know why Toji hesitated to say I had a tan when we talked in the hall way. Now it all made scene.  
  
It was too late to change High Schools; I had already turned in my High School Registration Form.  
  
After that a couple of weeks went by and it was the last day of school. I said goodbye to everyone. It was really sad. Especially because I wouldn't be able to see Kyoko, and Macha over the summer (because both of them we leaving town) or in High School.  
  
So the whole summer I just stayed inside and tried to loose my tan. Summer passed and I had lightened up a little bit. I had to give up swimming but I wanted to loose my tan. I became a sun block junkie. Everywhere I went. I HAD to put sun block on.  
  
Today is the first day of High School. And we have to take the Entrance Exam.  
  
"Now boys and girls, please take a seat where you were assigned. Wait and sit and wait for your test to be passed out. You will get a pencil and a little orange juice carton." The head teacher said.  
  
During the test this petite girl with short brown hair and bangs poked me during the test with her pencil, "Psst" She whispered, "Can I use your eraser?"  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
She took the eraser and thanked me.  
  
"OKAY YOU GUYS! IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH BRAKE. PUT YOUR TESTBOOKS DOWN AND YOU'RE PENCIL!" The head teacher said.  
  
"Finally... Lunch!" I said.  
  
"I know!" The girl said.  
  
"Hey, I'm Momo!" I said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sae..." She said smiling...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
